Empire of the Rising Sun
This article covers Japan in the Red Alert '' storyverse, which has split off from the Tiberium-storyverse: for info on this country in the Tiberium-verse, see "Japan"'' The Empire of the Rising Sun is the formal name of the imperialist government of Japan. They were formed in the created time line, in which the greatest mind of the 20th century, Albert Einstein, was erased from time by 'future' Soviet premier Cherdenko. "THEY'RE ATTACKING!!! THERE ARE TOO MANY! WE HAVE TO EVACTUATE!!!" "Who is attacking?" :USSR Officers and Dasha, during the Imperial attack Official Fact Sheet Mandate A nationalistic, zealous army of warriors willing to lay down their lives for their godlike Emperor and his vision. The Empire of the Rising Sun runs a strictly-disciplined military that takes great pride in its futuristic weaponry and ruthless tactics. Base of Operations *'GWWII': Not Applicable *'GWWIII': Not Applicable *'WWIII': Japan, Mt Fuji, Black Tortoise Head of State * During GWWII: Not Applicable * During GWWIII: Not Applicable * During WWIII: Emperor Yoshiro Ideology *'GWWII': Not Applicable *'GWWIII': Not Applicable *'WWIII': Imperialist government, whose zealous followers lay down their lives for their Emperor and his vision. Military strength *'GWWII': Not Applicable *'GWWIII': Not Applicable *'WWIII': A secretly constructed, strictly-disciplined, technologically advanced army, consisting of hi-tech weaponry, heavy walkers, robots, amphibious Tanks, nanotechnology, transforming mechanical vehicles, advanced naval warships and psionics, influenced by Anime. Economic strength *'GWWII': Not Applicable *'GWWIII': Not Applicable *'WWIII': Assumed to be a massive monopoly, with enough resources and manpower to rival both the Allies and the Soviet Union. Political strength *'GWWII': Not Applicable *'GWWIII': Not Applicable *'WWIII': The Empire currently has Japan under its control, along with its conquered territories of Asia. Affilations *'GWWII': Not Applicable *'GWWIII': Not Applicable *'WWIII': Asian Conquests Overview Great World War II & III The Empire of the Rising Sun was born when the Russians, in the form of Premier Cherdenko, General Krukov and Dr. Gregor Zelinsky, traveled back and the Premier killed Einstein in 1927, long before he had time to prevent World War 2 by removing Adolf Hitler, soon-to-be Dictator of Nazi Germany. While Japan existed in Great World Wars II & III, it is in the alternate reality of the real World War III that the Empire of the Rising Sun came to be, which essentially they didn't exist during GWWII & GWWIII. Also, pre-Empire Japan, in GWWIII, was an Allied-controlled state according to the strategic map and presumably helped the Daehan Minguk repel the Soviet Pacific assault using their advanced Black Eagle fighter-bombers, also rumored to be another Japanese technological masterpiece created jointly with the Koreans. World War 2 "Pearl Harbor?! Impossible! It holds so many of our sacred shrines, it houses half our fleet!" :Emperor Yoshiro, made aware of a imminent surprise attack It became clear that Japan performed far better in WW2 then they did in normal world history - quotes from Imperial Leaders imply that the Japanese took and held Hawaii, even after the war. The Empire's ability to compete with the already war tested Soviet and Allied forces is another indication of their possible success in WW2. In Our Timeline, Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan fought the Allied powers in the European and Pacific theaters respectively. Both of these governments rose to power as a result of the civil unrest of the Great Depression in the 1930's (in Germany, the Hitler-led Nazis; in Japan, the junta of top military officials, known as the Militarists, who held the real power). World War III "The Empire of the Rising Sun has risen." :Yoshiro's message to the Allies After the events of Great World War III, the leaders of the defeated Soviet Union, in a last act of desperation, used their own prototype time-machine to try to alter history -- by removing Einstein from the timeline. While their primary goal succeeds, due to the many ripple-effects caused by changing history, the results are not as planned. The Soviet Union still exists, but it has not defeated the Allies in the new timeline. The Allies are still around, though they are different due to the changes in the timeline (i.e. while they still possess some Mirage technology, however, the Prism technology from GWWIII has been lost). However, the changes to the timeline have resulted in the growth of a third world superpower in the East, ultimately making the Japanese themselves and their presence fully known: the Empire of the Rising Sun, based in Japan and those territories of Asia that it has conquered. They possess military technology advanced far beyond human comprehension and is also influenced by anime, the Tsunami tank MBTs, the Sea Wing bomber-AA submarines and the King Oni battle mechs - including Yuriko - being prime examples of this. At present, they are the strongest faction at the naval theater of WWIII, fielding the powerful ''Shogun''-class battleships and ''Naginata''-class cruisers. Unlike the Allies and the Soviets, the Imperial army doesn't build airfields: instead, they build their Air units (except the Rocket Angel) from their Mecha Bays and Naval Shipyards. The Empire has also developed its military applications of Psionics in the forms of "Yuriko" and the Psionic Decimator. They are rumored to have the Shogun Executioner and the Black Tortoise naval fortress, which were both superweapons, along with the Nanoswarm Hive and the Psionic Decimator. Military Doctrine Imperial Army "FOR THE GLORY OF JAPAN!" :Imperial Warrior Their Infantry force is quite formidable, given the fact Imperial Warriors and Shinobis can cut down even Peacekeepers and other troops unfortunate enough to get too close to their katanas, while their Rocket Angels take care of aircraft and vehicles with their swarmers and paralysis whips. Their Tankbusters and even "Yuriko" herself can destroy Apocalypse Tanks effectively and easily. Imperial Engineers can run faster for a short while until they capture a building. Their Vehicles, like the Tsunami MBT and the Sudden Transport, are lightly armed and armored but amphibious. The Imperial's artillery unit, the Wave Force Artillery, is not to be underestimated under any circumstances, along with most Imperial units. Their monstrous King Onis can smash Guardian and Hammer Tanks and rival Apocalypse Tanks and Assault Destroyers in terms of firepower and strength. The most newest weapon the Shogun Executioner is one of the most deadliest robots fielded by the empire striking fear into Soviet hearts and is also the reason why the Soviet Union is no more. Imperial Navy "No one would defy the Imperial Navy!" :Naginata The Imperial Navy rivals the Allies, mainly because their sophisticated Navy includes the AA Sea Wing, The Shogun Battleship and the Naginata Cruiser. Yari Minisubs are not as tough as the Akulas but they are faster and their Kamikaze attacks were deadly against Dreadnoughts. Naginatas rival Akulas and Assault Destroyers with the ability to fire up to five torpedoes, which does severe damage to enemies but hurts allies as well if not executed carefully. Sea Wings are similar to Striker VXs only they turn from AA Subs into anti-infantry aircraft, not anti-tank gunships. The crown jewel of the Imperial Navy, the Shogun Battleship, is similar to the old Allied Cruisers in terms of bombardment firepower, only no hostile vessel dares to stand in front of it - its high-speed ramming ability is the main reason why. Imperial Air Force Also, the Imperial Air Force is quite unique. They got the Striker/Chopper VX, the Mecha/Jet Tengu and the Sea/Sky-Wing - all which can transform from air to naval/ground. Rocket Angels are flown in for support. *The Burst Drones fly around and detect enemy Infiltrators, rigged with Self-Destruction devices. *The Jet Tengu turns into High Speed Interceptor mode which rivals Apollos. *The Striker VX turns into the Copter VX which rivals the Twinblade. *The Sea Wing also turns into Infantry hunting Sky Wings. Tactics "What I don't like is a cheat! I thought the Japanese fought with honor!" :Allied Commander Lissette's response to Imperial Kamikaze tactics Imperial Tactics were widely unique, with their many strategies to back this fact up - including the (over)use of their Kamikaze suicide attacks in the form of the Yari Minisub and the Final Squadron superweapon. Technology Level What is most shocking and incomprehensively unknown about the Empire of the Rising Sun, clearly, is their impossibly advanced technology level that allowed them to create such a futuristic and deadly military machine, able to match and surpass the tested and tried Allied and crude Soviet military technology currently available, which begs the question: "How can the Empire create such an advanced army in secrecy?" Recon Intel has gathered the following Imperial technological achievements: *Robotics *VX Technology *Nanotechnology *Lasers *Wave Force weapons *Psionics *Fortified Fleet Upgrade *Anime *Black Tortoise *Plasma Cutters *Beam Katana Important People Emperor Yoshiro The Emperor of the Rising Sun. The longtime ruler of the Empire of the Rising Sun, he is cherished as a living god by his people and the military. Emperor Yoshiro is a traditionalist who strictly follows the code of bushido, the samurai way of the warrior. He fundamentally believes that the Rising Sun's destiny is to rule the entire world, he is Emperor by divine right and that his fate is preordained. He rarely shows emotion and often speaks in a seemingly wise tone. While the Soviets and Allies were fighting each other, Yoshiro was building up a massive high-tech military force bent on world domination, and demands that both the Allies and Soviets submit to Imperial dominance. In case his Imperial Palace is destroyed, Yoshiro will jump in his own personal King Oni for a last resort. Suki Toyama Intelligence Officer for the Imperial military. She performs the same function as Lt. Eva does for the Allies. In the end of WWIII in the Imperial perspective, she's last seen in a bikini inviting the Commander, now Supreme Shogun, to join her a vacation in the tropics. Crown Prince Tatsu Yoshiro's son and heir. He is a major figure in the Imperial armed forces and directs many of the missions against the Empire's enemies. He wants to lead Japan on a more modern path, unlike his father's traditional way of thinking. In the Imperial perspective of the War, he is revealed to be responsible for certain Imperial technologies such as the Shogun Executioner and the Howard T. Ackerman android. He takes command after Yoshiro's resignation and orders the commander to swiftly defeat the Soviets and Allies, earning his father's respect. Tatsu is later able to cheer up his father with the prospect that the Empire is creating their own destiny. Also in the final battle of Tokyo he had his own personal fleet to protect Tokyo but Lissette and the Commander defeated him. Commando Yuriko Omega See "Yuriko" Datafile for information. Kenji Tenzai "Hey look, its a newbie in training. Tell you what? I'll keep one army behind my back." :Kenji A shogunate leader. Young, arrogant and full of life, this man is a patriot and loyal servant of the Empire. He has great confidence and trust in the Emperor and his sacred will. He was the one that helped mastermind the Imperial Invasion of Russia, and it's his goal to train the next generation of Commanders to carry out the Emperor's will. Kenji is at his best on the battlefield, and his knowledge of Imperial technology is unmatched. Thus, he is known for using vehicles over infantry in battle. Shinzo Nagama "I die with honor -'' you ''do not." :Shinzo A calculating shogunate who is referred to as the "Emperor's Shadow". He assists the Imperial Shogun Commander in a battle against General Krukov and Allied Commander Hanley. His ambitions for the Empire are great and sees the Imperial Commander as his protégé as the Imperial campaign ends. Naomi Shirada "So, they match me up with you? Whatever. Let's go!" :Naomi Born on a ''Shogun-class'' Battleship, Naomi is a shogunate with a cold soul and ruthless battle strategies to match it. Bearing strong hatreds for the Soviet "barbarians", she will stop at nothing to bring glory and honor to the Empire. Behind the scenes The Empire of the Rising Sun is, clearly, influenced by japanese Anime. Their transforming VX Line are similar to the Transformers, as in they turn into various vehicles and tanks, for example, the Mecha/Jet Tengu transforms from an Interceptor (Jet mode) to an Assault Mech (Mecha mode) and back, just as the Sky/Sea Wing transforms from AA Sub (Sea mode) to Ground Attack Craft (Sky mode) and back. In the Red Alert 3 Trailers, the Imperial invasion force invaded Soviet Russia the way the Soviets did on the USA in GWWIII. The Shogun Battleship invasion is similar to the GWWIII Dreadnought one while the Chopper VX invasion is similar to the Kirov invasion. Also, the Hell March music in RA3 is similar to the one in RA2. The Empire, militarily, are similar to the Brotherhood in terms of LASER and lightweight combat vehicles, and the GDI in terms of robotics and walker technologies. Category:RA2:Countries Category:RA2:Factions